Bitter-Sweet Dreams! Cure Salt Born!
Part 1: *The episode starts off with Trinity warping back to Shirosekai. To a place in what seems like the Castle Lair.* "How could I have failed? I had that blasted Pretty Cure beat, how did she get that strong?" Trinity says grudgingly. "Get it together, next time we will eradicate her!" says a mysterious man with only a robe. (appears to be a big bad or the mastermind because he's not showing his face) He turns to his pet dog doll named Maxi. "Ain't that right Maxi?" "Woof! Woof!" Giddy laughter from the mysterious man. "Ain't you so cute?" Maxi does a backflip and woofs in agreement. A tall ostrich races to the meeting. "Yo Trinity, I got this. Heavy D in the building!" Trinity sighs and tells Heavy D is he sure? "No problem I will win cause I'm so sure, that I will run circles on the Precures." Heavy D shows off his hip hop skills. "And I mean that quite literally, understand? If you believe in me, give me a hand." "Alright." Trinity said. She then tells him about the fears of Cure Pepper as told from the main Big Bad. (Pork, Alchohol, losing her Qu'ran & many other things including extremely loud music). *Intro Theme* 'Part 2: *We see Togarashi and the Bell family praying in their living room in front of a TV showing an Islamic prayer service at a Christian-Islam interfaith building. They were praying to God, and praying for the farm that was damaged yesterday.* *After the prayer service, she takes off her pajamas and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and showering singing the ''HeartCatch Precure! theme song.* "Time for school again, oy vey do I hate Hoffman-sensei." Togy said after putting on her school clothes and her hijab. *At the school, we see a luxury car, that resembles a Volkswagen (aside: she's heading to a german school, go figure :P), driving slowly to the parking lot. A new student (who was born in Spain but lived in Japan since she was 3) with an elegant blue school uniform with a red skirt, brown flat shoes and designer glasses.* "Hasta luego, mamá!" said the transfer girl to her mom. "Hasta luego, Karai!" her mom replied. She walked to school, and by the time she got to class, she wowed pretty much every boy in the class. Even the girls wanted her as well. In fact, a girlfriend of a student slapped his boyfriend so hard her hand prints appeared on his cheeks in red, and she ran away pissed. "Guten Morgen Klasse! Good morning class! We got a Neue Studenten!" Ms. Hoffman says in a delighted manner. (Everybody but Togarashi said Good morning.) The new student comes to the class and introduces herself as Karai Blanco, and she writes her name in English and Japanese on the chalkboard. She mentions that she's a kind, caring, innocent girl who loves life, meeting new people, watching her Precure DVD collection, and most of all, sparkly things. She hates loneliness, prejudice/discrimination, cruelness, spiders, not hanging out with any friends, and most of all, the sight of blood. She's a devout Catholic, donates half of her wealth to charity, and her family owns a salt factory. "My favorite present is a doll that i got just yesterday, it was a Cure Pine (from Fresh Precure) doll." The entire class screamed "PRECURE!? OH I LOVE THAT SHOW!" Even the teacher smiled. But Togarashi, nervous that people might find out that she's a Precure, looks down at her homework pretending not to know anything about Precures. The entire class (this time including Togy, clapped) As she took her seat. She sat next to Togy, and introduced herself to Togy. Karai: "Hola, I'm Karai!" Togy:"Konichiwa, I'm Togarashi but my siblings calls me Togynechan." K:"Hey, you're a cutie pie Togarashi-senpai!" T:"Thanks Blanco-San" K:"Why so formal? hahaha feel free to call me Karai-senpai anytime, (winks) Cutey Honey)" T:"Jeez you really love endearing terms" K:"Hey why not? My parents loved me very much and they even encouraged me to call everybody senpai even when I'm not supposed to say it hahaha" Togy hung her head and started sobbing, and wonders what's wrong, and Togy tells her that her parents were kidnapped and later killed by 2 robbers. Karai gives her a hug and mentions that she is a precure and tells her to keep it secret. Eden tickles her to get her to stop crying "*chuckles* Oh, Hey, I'm a precure too!" whispers Togy. "I have a fairy bronco named Eden." "I have a silver fairy bronco named Salaan" "HEY NO TALKING DURING CLASS TOGY, AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR 2 HOUR DETENTION!" Miss Hoffman said. "And Kaarai, I'll let you off with a warning. No talking during class or you will get an automatische null!" They both sighed and said "Yes, Hoffman-sensei." Karai grumbled "She doesn't have to be mean. I hate rudeness." Togy replied "I know, I hate that woman sometimes." *After detention, she ran to get Pizza, and notices a flyer advertising a hip hop & R&B concert hosted by Alicia Keys and Mary J. Blige.* Karai sees her and tells her to come to my house. Togy compliments her house, saying it's huge and it's so beautiful and crystalline. "Oh thank you Togy-senpai" said Karai. "By the way, are you a Muslim (noticing her hijab)?" "Oh yes, I pray a lot of times, which is the rule in Islam" said Togy. *They go to the house* "Salaan! " ''' *Commercial Break* Part 3: *6 PM Tokyo Time, at the Tokyo Dome with workers putting finishing touches on the concert and thousands of fans start filing in.* (At the turnstiles, the girls show their tickets.) "Sorry, those are fake, we are not going to let you in." The cashier said regretfully "WHAT!" Said Togarashi. "QUE!" Said Karai. "Just let us in already!" "Nope!" said the cashier. Feeling defeated, the girls go for Plan B. They decide to sneak in from the back, and beat up some workers, and steal their clothes. "Yuck, Nasty!" said Karai. "Yeah these uniforms smell like rotten pork, and I HATE PORK!" said Togy. They take off the clothes in the back and sneak into front row seats. The concert is starting, but Alicia Keys and Mary J Blige doesn't show up. It took the crowd 1 minute to BOO loudly. A big, mysterious man in gold chains and mafia esque clothing shows up. "I'm sorry but this concert won't happen!" The mysterious man transforms to an Ostrich (Heavy D) and says "TOO BAD, SO SAD! YOU GOT PLAYED FELLAS!" The crowd throws tomatoes in bunches and runs to the ticket booth demanding refunds. The 2 girls were angry, and confronted Heavy D. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIPPED US OFF LIKE THAT. WE PAID 100,000 YEN FOR THESE FRONT ROW SEATS!" Said both girls. "I can do whatever the he** I want, I work for the Castillians, I'll never forgive ye for hurting Trinity's FEELings." They both gasp in horror as Heavy D kicks them and both of the girls go flying, crashing to the ticket booth. The cashier notices them and says "Didn't i turn you away, I'm calling the......." (the girls see the cashier and bolts to a dark area.) "That was close!" Karai said. "Let's turn precure!" Both girls: "Salaan! Eden!" Both fairies: "It's butt kicking time! (triumphant whinnies)" Both girls pose, turns their windmill flowers and shouts "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" as the seeds fire out of the windmill and creates heavy rain. Both bodies glow, and their precure uniform blooms on their bodies. (Cure Salt's uniform is the same as Cure Pepper, but with everything white and salt crystals instead of pepper. Salt's battle heels are shorter, and she has knee high socks. Her hair changes from brunette to snow white, but her curly hair style doesn't change. Her designer glasses changes color from black to silver with silver lenses. and a glitter appears on her face. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Pepper does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. "Hey I already thought up a name, I love salt and sparky things, so I will call myself:" Karai paces enthusiastically, and does a salsa dance. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" As she stops dancing, she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Then Pepper and Salt hold hands, and crouches and shouts "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" But as they were transforming, Heavy D summoned a dark raider ghost to take over a turntable. "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Precures' nightmares become reality!" (The turntable turns big, and it grows eyes where the record player is at. The number of disks grows to 4 instead of two, and it can fire disks from the extra 2 record players.) "DARK RAIDER! HIP! HOP! HIP! HOP! AND YOU DON'T STOP!" The Dark Raider approaches the precure. "DISK! DISK! DISK! DISK!" as it sends disks flying to the precures direction, but the heroes quickly dodge, and fly to the turntable and kick it down. "HIP! HOP! THE PRECURES STOP HERE!" Cassette tapes comes out of his hand. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Cure pepper screams as she is caught, and Cure Salt narrowly dodges. Eden: oh no, Pepper! Pepper struggles and panics. "It's too strong, I can't win." Eden says don't give up, you can win. Salaan tells Salt to attack. She hits the turntable, but not a scratch on his record, He uses his DJ scratching power to play the Jaws theme. It brings both precures to panic, everything seemed hopeless. "HAHAHAHA!" Heavy D laughs evilly, and starts to make fun of the Precures. "Hey Precures, your doom is beginning, there's no way in heaven you're winning!" "SALTY! SHOWER!" Direct hit at the cassette tapes, and it messes up the Dark Knight's rhythm. "SAY WHAT!" Heavy D starts snarling. "Thanks for saving me Salty!" Pepper says in elation. I'll keep him distracted, and you'll go in for the kill." "Right!" Salt utters. "Hey Heavy DOLT! I'M RIGHT HERE BIRDBRAIN! You want me, come get me!" Pepper dances exotically to get Heavy D's attention. Heavy D eyes turn red, "I ain't falling for that, sick 'em Dark Raider!" "HEAVY D! First you ripped us off 100k yen, now you hurt me and my friend! How... How... How cruel of you! it makes my heart sad. I will never forgive you!" Heavy D says "Whatever, what are you going to do about it? You're weak." "My powers say otherwise. Take this!" As Salt takes out her Water Pike. She spins it and then bends down and does a frontflip. "This is my water pike, I'll blow you away with my CRYSTAL! CHAAAAAAAAAAARM!" salty water fires from the pike, and it hits the turntables, uncorrupting the machine and pushing it towards Heavy D as the Dark Raider escapes. Heavy D dodges just before it hits a grassfield where he just stood. Salaan grabs the Cascade Sprinkler and the Turntable turns back to normal. "Diggity Dammit! You won't be so lucky next time, Precures! Peace out!" Heavy D warps back to Shirosekai. "We did it!" Both precures jump and hug in elation. *Back at Shirosekai* "Ugh! there's two of them now?" Trinity snarls. "Yup, and I almost had them too, but these damn Pretty Cures keep finding a way to deter our evil!" Heavy D says. And sighs. "Don't worry, Zulu will send these Pretty Cures on the road to hell soon. And when the master hears this, his power will grow, and we will take over Niwachi, the Earth, and the entire universe!" Zulu (a white bald eagle, and the leader of the Castillian 3) shouts, devilishly smirks and laughs. Part 4: *8:00 PM Tokyo time back at the Bell Family's house* Togarashi returns to her room from her prayers picks up the cellphone and calls Karai. Karai: Hola! Togy: Hi Karai-chan! Karai: We're on the evening news! Quick, turn to channel 6! Togy: Ehhhhhhhhhhh???? And that's our fairies too! Karai: Speaking of fairies, I thought I saw a green one walk through the street finding another precure! It's going to be a team of three soon lil sweety babes! Togy: Come on already with the sweet talk, It's not that neccessary LOL Karai: Come on, you know how much I love you as a frieeee.eeeeeh... (Salaan pushes Karai away from the phone) Salaan: Okay that's enough........ (hang up sound, beeping sound). Togy:Weird. Alliyah & Karim comes to her room. "Oneesan! Surprise!" (They give her a bunch of cookie * ice cream-flavored cupcakes.) "WOOOOOOOOOOW! THANK YOU!" Togarashi says in surprise. She takes a bite. "This cupcake tastes like Allah sent my tastebuds to heaven! LOVE, But I got a question, how come you're doing this to me?" "Because 1: We love you, and 2: ever since we took you out of the orphanage, you've been a really great girl" Alliyah said in a cheerful manner "Sure but you could stop being so scared often" Karim said "LOL Whatever" Togy said, while putting Karim in a sleeper hold. "Lol oh yeah, I'll put you in the camel clutch" Karim utters in a little playful matter *They play with each other as the screen fades to black.* *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 3: Pretty CuRX! What powerful medicine! Cure Cannabis is born! karai: Oh no, dang food poisoning! Ay Caramba! Togy: What's wrong? (in a frightened mood) Karai: I ate pork at some restaurant and it nearly killed me! Togy: See this is why I don't eat pork, aside from being a muslim, pork is nasty! Taima: What's up girls! I will cure that illness for ya! If ya let me on the Precure team Both Karai and Togy: ANOTHER PRECURE!!! YAY!!! Taima: My healing powers will get you in tip top shape in no time Blanco-san, because I'm the Precure of happiness and spirituality! I am Cure Cannabis! All Three: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation! Karai & Togy: "Pretty CuRX! What powerful medicine! Cure Cannabis is born!" All Three: May we cultivate your dreams! Category:Episodes